memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Episodentitel, die verschoben werden sollten
Diskussion Wir hatten dieses Thema zwar vor einigen Jahren schon einmall, im Laufe von Diskussion:Nocheinmal Q und Forum:Überarbeitung der EpLink Vorlage bin ich jedoch auf einige weitere Episoden gestoßen, wo unsere Artikelnamen nicht mit den bisher gesammelten Titelkarten übereinstimmt. der Episoden siehe unten --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:32, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Gute Idee. Wir haben hier auch noch einige Beispiele, von denen einige bereits dank der Richtlinine festgelegt werden konnten. Sollen wir hier dennoch der Übersicht halber noch einmal eine Liste von aktuell zur Diskussion stehenden Titeln anlegen? Wäre vielleicht besser. -- 14:11, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Ja mach das mal ruhig, da könnte noch das ein oder andere kommen. Z.B. wird die laut erster Credit-Einblendung ohne Bindestrich geschrieben (Bild dazu folgt demnächst). --Fizzbin-Junkie 14:45, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) / Korrektur: Hatte das mit der Episode Die Iconia Sonden verwechselt, sorry! --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:11, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::ich würde lieber die typografisch korrekten Anführungszeichen benutzen. -- 14:57, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Schwierige Frage. Wenn wir die korrekten Anführungszeichen statt der angezeigten verwenden wollen, warum dann nicht auch die korrekte Rechtschreibung statt der angezeigten. Natürlich sind „“ im Code leichter handhabbar als "", allerdings lassen sich letztere auch wesentlich schneller und einfacher eintippen. :Ich habe mal wie in der anderen Diskussion die Liste nach unten verlegt. Die wird noch länger und so muss man dann nicht immer drüber scrollen, um zur Diskussion zu kommen. :Bin schon gespannt, was Fizzbin-Junkie noch aus den Schätzen seiner ZDF-Mitschnitte ausgräbt. :) Danke übrigens für diese Mühe!-- 15:37, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Mehr als eine handvoll ZDF-Aufnahmen sind von damals leider nicht übrig geblieben. Hatte immer wieder neu aufgenommen: erst ZDF, dann mit Sat.1 überspielt und zuletzt bei DF1/Premiere World SF der science fiction kanal bzw. SCI-FANTASY (da diese ohne Logo und Werbeunterbrechung sendeten und die Credits vollständig ließen). Von den letzten beiden ist das Gros der Aufnahmen (die identisch mit den Sat.1-Credits sein dürften). --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:11, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Ich würde das nur bei den Titeln machen, bei denen das gramatikalisch wichtig wäre. So würde ich sämtliche Titel mit zusätzlichen Anführungszeichen, wo sie gramatikalisch unnötig sind (bei den ENT-Folgen, DS9-Babel und Nemesis) nicht bearbeiten. ::::Bei Déjà Vu können wir uns prügeln. Rechtschreibtechnisch sollten wir nur das "Vu" klein schreiben, canonisch müssten wir die Akzente raus nehmen, das entstellt den Titel aber. (Das Wort "Deja" ohne Akzente gibt es im Französischen nicht, sondern nur im Spanischen, was den Titel zweisprachig und außerdem etwas kommisch macht: Deja vu -> Spanisch "Blätter", Französisch "gesehen") -- 20:17, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Gerne, das mit den Anführungszeichen ganz außen am Titel, wie Phoenixclaw anspricht, sollten wir bleiben lassen. :Bei Deja vu gebe ich dir teilweise recht, wir sollten vu klein schreiben. Ob es den Titel entstellt, hat uns jedoch an anderer Stelle auch nicht gejuckt. DIE ICONIA SONDEN - Wer sind die Iconia und wen sonden sie? Wurdest du auch gesondet? Ja, sie sondeten mich heftig last night. Und wer hat auf der Suche nach der Episode schon mal diese 6 Buchstaben mit den korrekten Akzenten eingetippt ;) :Deja vu -> Spanisch "Blätter" - Wo hast du das denn her? -- 21:04, 2. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Bin darauf gestoßen, als ich nach einer Übersetzung für "Deja" ohne Anführungszeichen gesucht habe. Muss nicht 100% stimmen. Und um ehrlich zu sein, das mit den Iconia Sonden hab ich nicht gerafft. Es handelt sich schließlich um iconianische Sonden, die vom Planeten Iconia stammen. Also... ich begreif dein Problem nicht... ::::P.S: Weiterer Punkt: Können wir Renaissance Mensch zusammenschreiben? Das Deppenleerzeichen verzerrt den Sinn des Titels. -- 09:50, 3. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::OK, das mit den Iconia-Sonden warn bisschen blöd. Es geht eben genau um das Leerzeichen. Nach Iconia könnte man das Verb sonden erwarten (das es ja nicht gibt). Daher entstellt für mich das Leerzeichen den Titel. Trotzdem dieses falsche Leerzeichen den Titel entstellt, haben wir ihn aufgrund der Einblendung so übernommen. Ich wollte damit andeuten, dass wir titelentstellende Fehler übernommen haben, wenn wir sie irgendwie dokumentiert vorliegen haben. ::Die Diskussion um den zu benutzenden Titel zu Renaissance Mensch sollten wir auf der Diskussion:Renaissance Mensch führen. -- 11:05, 3. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Also Zusammenfassung (korrigier mich, wenn dir noch etwas einfällt): ::::Titel, die umgebaut werden: ::::Nocheinmal Q, Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“, Planet Angel One, Hotel Royale, Der Barzanhandel, Der Fall „Dax“, Zeitschiff „Relativity“, Die Verdopplung, Die Omega Direktive, Iconia-Sonden. ::::Ok? Nicht ok? Beanstandungen? etc.? -- 13:07, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Nocheinmal Q, Die Verdopplung, Der Barzanhandel müssen verschoben werden. ::Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“, Der Fall „Dax“, Zeitschiff „Relativity“: Hier brauchen wir noch einen Konsens, welche Anführungszeichen wir im Titel setzen wollen. ::Planet Angel One: Hier könnte Fizzbin-Junkie bitte nochmal sagen, welches die älteste Variante ist. ::Hotel Royale: Die Anzeige am Ende passt ja nicht zum Titel am Anfang?! Fizzbin-Junkie? Wasn da los? ::Die Omega Direktive, Iconia-Sonden: Liegt ja schon an der richtigen Stelle. ::Soweit mein Senf dazu. -- 14:48, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Also sind Nocheinmal Q, Die Verdopplung und Der Barzanhandel schon mal sicher. Gut. ::::Tja, und der Rest... Fizzbin-Junkie, wir bräuchten 'ne Rückmeldung. Hoffentlich gehst du bald wieder online :) -- 18:29, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Ich habe gerade die andere Diskussion zu Die oberste Direktive gesehen und muss eins sagen: Ihr habt euch mal wieder selbst übertroffen. Ich dachte es geht hier darum falsch geschriebene Titel zu korrigieren und nicht richtig geschriebene Titel zu verunglipfen. Ich brauch eine Rückmeldung. -- 16:11, 9. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Der Admin bravomike hatte dies in der alten, ausschlaggebenden Diskussion Forum:Welche Version eines Episodentitels ist gültig? - die man sich, wenn sie auch recht langwierig geraten ist, unbedingt durchlesen sollte, da dort die Argumente zu finden sind, die zu dieser Kompromisslösung führten - mal so auf den Punkt gebracht: Wir kompilieren Fakten, aber wir schaffen sie nicht selbst!. Es steht natürlich jedem frei, diese Vorgehensweise im Rahmen einer Grunddebatte wieder neu aufleben zu lassen - wobei jedem klar sein sollte, dass die Verschiebung dieser Artikel immer auch einen sehr großen Arbeitsaufwand bedeutet. --Fizzbin-Junkie 17:22, 9. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Nein danke, das Fass mach ich nicht auf. Aber wir sollten auf die Schreibgewohnheiten der Leute schauen. Niemand schreibt einen falsch geschriebenen Titel. Ich persönlich hab z.B. schon Probleme wegen dieses dämlichen "Nocheinmal Q". Ich schreib es halt richtig, sprich auseinander, wodurch ich plötzlich etwas falschgeschriebenes vor mir stehen habe. Das selbe bei der obersten Direktive. Wenn ihr die verschiebt, werdet ihr bei eurer schönen Episodenliste das nächste Mal einen schön öffentlichen Rechtschreibfehler sehen. ::::Mir persönlich geht es um die Änderung in Einzelfällen. Wo ist es sinnvoll auf die Schreibweise in der Serie zurück zu greifen, wo ist es schwachsinnig? Das muss jedes Mal neu diskutiert werden und bei allem Respekt, aber an einigen Stellen ist es auch unnötig. Ginge das alles leichter und ohne das ganze Klingbimm (so wie du es dir erhofft hattest) wäre wenigstens die Episode, weswegen das alles hier aufgezogen wurde (eben Nocheinmal Q), schon lange verschoben. Wirklich, bei allem Respekt für MA und die Admins, aber ich sehe hier ein typisches, bürokratisches Problem, welches durch eine zusätzliche technische Schwierigkeit noch weiter verlangsam wird. -- 22:05, 9. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::@PhoenixClaw: Du sagst Mir persönlich geht es um die Änderung in Einzelfällen.?... Das muss jedes Mal neu diskutiert werden .... ::Genau das sollte eigentlich mit den geltenden globalen Richtlinien verhindert werden. Sonst gibt womöglich Diskussionen, warum wird ein Titel korrigiert, ein anderer nicht? Wann wiegt ein Fehler schwerer wann nicht, usw. ::Nocheinmal Q kann doch auch verschoben werden, dazu bedarf es gar keiner weiterer Diskussion. Ich sehe hier überhaupt keine Schwierigkeit. (Rechtschreib-)fehler (die wir ja nicht verbrochen haben) finden sich bereits auch an anderen Stellen der Episodenlisten. ::Du sagst, du möchtest gerne "Nocheinmal Q" richtig schreiben, weil der aktuelle Titel es falsch ist. Dasselbe schreibt man Übrigens auch zusammen. -- 09:19, 10. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Dann machen wir doch das schon mal, damit wenigstens eine Sache vom Tisch ist. ::::P.S: Hotel Royale hat sich erledigt. In der Episode sieht man den Buchtitel, auf dem das alles basiert. Somit stimmt das. ::::P.P.S: Trotzdem sollten wir uns mal darüber unterhalten wann so etwas sinnvoll ist. Aus richtiggeschriebenen Titel falsch geschriebene zu machen, nur weil jemand bei der Synchro was verbockt hat, finde ich persönlich nämlich etwas kleinkariert und typisch deutsch. -- 18:31, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::Leute, wenn ihr euch nicht einigen könnt habe ich hier einen Kompromis: Ich kann die Wiki-Community der deutschen Sprache einschalten. Das sind allerdings die vollen Grammatiknazis, aber sie durchkämmen jeden Titel nach Rechtschreibfehlern, da sie falsch geschriebene Titel bei der Google-Suche und Leute, die das falsch aufschnappen, verhindern wollen. 84.159.72.66 18:51, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Oh nein! Nicht die spanische Inquisition! Die sind die Pest am A*sch! Die suchen JEDEN Rechtschreibfehler! Ich musste mich schon mal mit denen auseinander setzen, weil ich in einem Titel ein "R" vergessen habe. Und danach hat mich einer wegen fehlenden Komma genervt! Lass das! Bitte! -- 18:54, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Also die Wortwahl und der Ausdruck der IP lassen schon klare Rückschlüsse auf die Qualität der Beiträge zu. So etwas haben wir nie gebraucht und werden es auch nicht brauchen. Von meiner Seite: Nein danke. -- 19:26, 11. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Zwar diesmal kein Problem wegen der Titelkarte, aber noch ein Artikel der verschoben werden müsste: Im Augenblick ist ein Meta-Artikel der gleichnamige In-Universe-Artikel liegt unter Der große Abschied (Holoroman) mit Klammerzusatz. Nach dem POV müsste es andersrum sein. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:22, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::stimmt. das müsste verschoben werden. Wann solls denn los gehen? -- 18:10, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Wie siehst jetzt eigentlich aus? Welche Artikel verschieben wir, welche lassen wir? Welche Schreibfehler hauen wir raus? Welche müssen wir drinnen lassen? Was sind die Authentitätsquellen? Titeleinblendung, DVD-Menü (als Zusatz)? Ich will das Thema vom Tisch haben, ehe es, wie so vieles, komplett versandet. -- 18:21, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::@Tribble-Freund/shisma: Ist das der Grund, warum in der MA/en so gut wie alle Episodenartikel nun den Zusatz (episode) haben? Zumindest ist mir das bei TNG aufgefallen, da ich die Episodenauflistungen der ersten paar Staffeln entsprechend anpassen musste. Falls ja, sollte man überlegen ob wir das generell auch so machen, also hinter jedem Episodentitel ein (Episode) anfügen. / @Phoenixclaw: Seh ich auch so, wir sollten das nun zügig zu einem Ende bringen. Die wesentlichen Punkte scheinen ja geklärt zu sein. Wir sollten das aber auch in der Hauptdiskussion festhalten, wir diskutieren ja schon auf mindestens drei verschiedenen Diskussionsseiten... Werde mich noch heute Abend an einer kompletten Tabelle ALLER Episodentitel setzen, die sich dann unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:Episodentitel/Tabelle finden lässt. --Fizzbin-Junkie 19:02, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::: @Tribble-Freund/shisma: Ist das der Grund, warum in der MA/en so gut wie alle Episodenartikel nun den Zusatz (episode) haben? :::Nein, sie hatten seinerzeit Probleme mit ihrer in langen Artikeln. Wir hatten dieses Problem damals noch nicht und wir werden es scheinbar auch nicht haben weil es zwischenzeitlich technische Fortschritte gab. Wir haben uns damals dagegen entschieden und ich bin auch noch immer dagegen -- 19:11, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::: Werde mich noch heute Abend an einer kompletten Tabelle ALLER Episodentitel setzen, die sich dann unter Memory Alpha Diskussion:Episodentitel/Tabelle finden lässt. :::Ich weis ja nicht wozu du sie brauchst aber so etwas existiert hier bereits. Oder geht es dir nur um die verschobenen Titel?-- 19:14, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::@shisma: Danke für die Info bzgl. (Episode). Ist mir auch lieber so. / Was die Tabelle angeht: so wollte ich anhand der definierten Vorgehensweise zur Titelbestimmung (älteste Titeleinblendung -> falls Rechtschreibfehler: Hilfstitel 1, falls keine weitere Einblendung Hilfstitel 2) einen Überblick über alle Episoden und Serien haben. --Fizzbin-Junkie 20:04, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :::verstehe -- 20:10, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Kleine Sache vorweg: Bitte, lass das mit den Teilen so sein wie es jetzt ist! Das System funktioniert! Ansonsten lass ich wirklich dich die Episodenlisten machen! -- 20:52, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Sieht in meinen Augen auf seltsam aus: z.B. Talos IV -- Tabu -- Teil 1 Das zerrt den irgwie Titel auseinander. 84.159.79.118 20:56, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Ähm... ja... ok. Mir persönlich ging es zwar eigentlich um eine andere Sache aber... ok. Stimmt. In diesem Fall sieht das wirklich etwas... ja... -- 20:59, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::@Phoenixclaw: Ich verstehe deine Bedenken durchaus. Wie wir das mit den Mehrteilern regeln, ist letztlich aber wohl eine Mehrheitsentscheidung und die tendiert derzeit zu "Trennstrich Teil 1" (Forum:Titel_bei_Mehrteilern). Lass uns erst mal mit der Tabelle einen Überblick schaffen, vielleicht ergeben sich ja dadurch neue Ideen. / P.S.: mache morgen spätnachmittag mit TNG/DS9/VOY u. ENT weiter. --Fizzbin-Junkie 21:44, 21. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Junge, du schießt bei 90% der vorgeschlagenen Änderungen weit über das Ziel hinaus. Ich werde dir zur Not die Weiterleitungen erstellen, aber lass den Unsinn mit deinen geliebten Bindestrichen. Besonders bei den Filmen (especialle den neuen) ist das mehr als unnötig... 84.159.81.225 22:26, 22. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :: Also die Wortwahl und der Ausdruck der IP lassen schon klare Rückschlüsse auf die Qualität der Beiträge zu. So etwas haben wir nie gebraucht und werden es auch nicht brauchen. Von meiner Seite: Nein danke. --Fizzbin-Junkie 05:33, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Bei einem Punkt muss ich der IP aber recht geben: Die Filme sind mehr als unnötig. Da stammt die Formatierung nämlich wirklich 1:1 von der englischen MA und stimmt zudem mit der Bezeichnung in Online-Videotheken überein. Und die letzten vier Filme haben jetzt wirklich keinen Bindestrich im Titel. Geschweige denn die anderen. Ich glaube an diesem Punkt (ich rede nur von den Filmen) bist du wirklich etwas übers Ziel hinausgeschoßen. Was genau hast du eigentlich vor? Ich wollte nur Rechtschreibfehler ausbügeln, nicht gleich die Formatierung von x-Artikeln umwerfen. ::::P.S: Mein Bekanntenkreis spricht sich übrigens gegen "- Teil x" aus. Sie alle finden die Titel dadurch überzogen (zu lang). Können wir das Thema speziell mit Punkt auf die Lesbarkeit noch mal eröffnen? ::::P.P.S: Wieso zum Teufel gehst du gegen die Bezeichnungen der Serien vor?! -- 06:26, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Bei den Kinofilmen muss ich tatsächlich zustimmen. Besonders die letzten beiden bestehen halt nicht mehr aus der klassischen Trennung von Haupt- und Untertitel. Stattdessen handelt es sich hier um einen durchgehenden Begriff, einen "Sternen-Zug in die Dunkelheit". Genauso wie es auch keine Batman-Filme mit den alleinstehenden Titeln "Returns", "Forever", "& Robin" oder "vs. Superman" gibt. Ob wir bei den anderen Film- und Serientitel ebenfalls von Doppelpunkten auf Trennstriche wechseln wollen, sollte ebenfalls erstnochmal gründlich besprochen werden. @Phoenix: Wir müssen das Thema nicht nochmal eröffnen, es ist bisher noch gar nicht geschlossen. In Forum: Titel bei Mehrteilern habe ich extra jeden aufgerufen, seine Meinung mitzuteilen. Wenn deine einzigen Argumente aber weiterhin Hab ich bereits erwähnt, wie sinnlos ich speziell diese Diskussion finde? und Außerdem sehen die Römischen Ziffern deutlich edler aus, als die normalen. sind, würde ich nicht damit rechnen, dass sich an der Mehrheitsentscheidung noch irgendwas ändert. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 08:23, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::@Phoenixclaw: Was "ich" vorhabe? Wieso wird das hier so dargestellt, als wäre das Ganze hier mein privater Feldzug? Viele dieser Änderungen, ganz speziell was die Änderungen der Mehrteiler angeht, wurden von drei Admins - namentlich Tribble-Freund, Shisma und Plasmarelais - vorgeschlagen und sehr umfangreich an verschiedene Stellen mit nachvollziehbaren Argumenten sachlich diskutiert. Es handelt sich somit nicht um meine geliebten Bindestriche (Zitat IP-User) - auch wenn ich mich der mehrheitsbildenden Meinung der Admins angeschlossen habe, dass diese Methode der bisherigen Komma-Abgrenzung vorzuziehen ist. Die Tabelle dient erst mal nur der weiteren Diskussion. Sie stellt in keinster Weise einer Art Umsetzungsentscheidung dar. Es dürfte klar sein, dass wenn wir bei den Episodentiteln eine einheitliche Vorgehensweise anstreben, dies auch folgerichtig für Serientitel und Filmtitel gelten sollte. Der Einheitlichkeit wegen scheint es mir sinnvoller, bei den Filmen statt eines Doppelpunktes eben den in der derzeitigen Diskussion favorisierten Trennstrich zu nutzen. Was die Serientitel angeht: auch dies wurde an anderer Stelle sachlich diskutiert: Wir nutzen die englischen Serientitel, anstelle uns als deutschsprachige MA die vorhandenen deutschen Serientitel - auch der Einheitlichkeit wegen - zu Eigen zu machen. Des Weiteren: Warum sollte man in allem der MA/en folgen? Wir definieren uns als eigenständige Datenbank und weichen in mehreren wesentlichen Punkten von der MA/en ab (z.B. auch Canonauslegung). Letztlich wird hier das umgesetzt, was die Gemeinschaft der MA-User mehrheitlich will - wenn die Mehrheit sagt: Wir wollen keine Trennstriche, dann gibt es auch keine Trennstriche. Das habe ich, wie jeder andere User auch, zu akzeptieren - womit ich auch keinerlei Probleme habe. Dein Bekanntenkreis ist übrigens herzlich dazu eingeladen, der MA-Community beizutreten, mitzudiskutieren und -zubestimmen und an der Datenbank mitzuarbeiten. ::Und mal ganz allgemein - wobei das ganz besonders den besagten IP-User betrifft - noch ein weiteres Wort über die Art und Weise des Umgangs miteinander in der MA (aber auch allgemein im Internet): Es gibt keinen Grund eine sachliche und höfliche Diskussionsebene zu verlassen. Wie in anderen Bereichen des Lebens auch, macht bekanntlich der Ton die Musik. Und da fallen nunmal Ansprachen wie Junge,…, Lass den Unsinn oder Warum zum Teufel? schon negativ auf. Man fragt sich schon, warum man sich die Mühe macht, so viel Zeit in eine Diskussion und in die Erstellung einer überaus arbeitsintensiven Tabelle - die nur zu Diskussionszwecken (!) und auf Grundlage bisheriger Diskussionen erstellt wird - zu stecken, nur um anschließend im Kreuzfeuer einer teils unsachlich geführten Kritik zu stehen. --Fizzbin-Junkie 08:28, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::::Du hast sehr gut deine Meinung dargelegt. Deswegen, wie auch schon bei der Hauptdiskussion mit den Mehrteilern, die Frage: Warum? ::::Warum die Bindestriche in den Filmtiteln? Ich sehe da keine auf den Covern. ::::Warum die Änderung der Serientitel, wenn sich diese im deutsprachigen Bereich bereits eingebürgert haben? ::::Warum das Zitatsetzen einiger Titel, wenn es sich dabei um den übernommenen englischen Originaltitel handelt? ::::Warum die Arbeit mit dem Verschieben der Mehrteiler? Reichen dort nicht Weiterleitungen? ::::Warum wurde ein Thema, welches nur darum ging fehlerhafte, sprich falsch geschriebene, Titel zu korrigieren; in diese Richtung getrieben? In eine Richtung, die mehr Aufwand und Chaos verursacht, als es gebraucht hätte um ein halbes Dutzend falsch geschriebene Titel plus Datei-Links etc. einfach zu verschieben? ::::Wir haben uns verrannt. Und zwar komplett. Ich respektiere eure Entscheidungen, so komisch und "titelentstellend" (Zitat meines Bruders) sie auch sein mögen. Es ist die Entscheidung einer konservativen Mehrheit. Aber ich sehe, dass wir dem eigentlichen Kern des Themas nicht mehr folgen. Wir sind nur noch mit etwas beschäftigt, dass anfangs nicht zur Debatte stand und das eigentliche Thema nun verdrängt hat. ::::Und auf der Hauptseite der anderen Diskussion ist meine immer noch offene Frage, genau wie hier: Warum? ::::Ich habe mich der Diskussion angeschlossen, sie sogar verteidigt, weil ich nervige Fehler wie "Nocheinmal Q" rauskicken wollte. Nicht, damit wir eine unserer Hauptdirektiven komplett umwerfen! Ich wollte sie um einen Zusatz der richtigen Rechtschreibung erweitern! ::::Seitdem diese Diskussion in eine falsche Richtung geht, fühle ich mich immer mehr an den Rand gedrückt. Eine liberale, die von den konservativen Ansichten anderer verdrängt wird und wegen dem Abschluss gerade keine Kraft und Lust hat sich mit Händen und Füßen zu verteidigen. Es ist sowieso ein Wunder, dass ich unter der Woche hier noch vorbei schauen kann, wo ich eigentlich unter Prüfungsvorbereitung ersticke. ::::So, das geht jetzt auch in eine andere und falsche Richtung, aber was soll's. Ich wollte auch mal erwähnen, was bei mir so los ist, vielleicht wird so mein hartnäckiger Standpunkt etwas heller beleuchtet. So oder so. Die nächsten zwei Wochen werde ich nur noch am späten Abend mal reinschauen. Diskutiert hier munter weiter. Verzerrt die Ursprünge dieses Themas weiter. Lasst euch weiter darauf ein. Am Ende wird es sowieso so durchgeboxt. Weil nur Admins und zwei User hier rumhapeln. Die anderen, die mal vorbei schauen, geht das alles am Arsch vorbei. ::::Ich respektiere eure Meinungen. Eure Ansichten. Deine Arbeit mit der Tabelle. Ich werde mich beugen und nur noch hämisch hierauf blicken und zusehen, wie die Welt brennt. Ihr habt gerade die einzige liberale Stimme verloren, die sich getraut hat, etwas zu sagen. -- 08:55, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :Diese ausführliche Antwort von Fizzbin-Junkie bestätige und bekräftige ich gerne vom ersten bis zum letzten Wort. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass ich bisweilen an mich halten musste um nicht auch die sachliche Ebene zu verlassen. Fragen wie: "Warum tauchen Beiträge von der IP gefühlt meistens zeitgleich mit den Beiträgen eines bestimmten angemeldeten Benutzers auf? Ein Schelm, der..." habe ich daher bisher nicht gestellt. Ich möchte auch darauf verweisen, dass sich diese weit verzweigte Diskussion auch vor allem dadurch aufgetan und auch verzweigt hat, weil von einigen Usern die Neuüberarbeitung der Richtlinien zur Episodenbenennung mit Nachdruck angestoßen wurde. Wenn ich mit reichlich Kraft versuche, dafür zu argumentieren, dass neu tapeziert wird, muss ich wohl damit leben, dass jemand anderes dann auch gerne mal über neue Vorhänge diskutiert. Man beachte: dass darüber diskutiert wird. : Dass die IP ihre eigene Wertung in die Tabelle schreibt, signalisiert mir ganz klar, dass hier noch recht wenig Wiki-Erfahrung vorliegt, und es auch wie oben in etwa schon gesagt, die angemessenen Umgangsformen im Netz noch weiter zu entwickeln sind. Das dürfte der Ansicht der gesamten Autorenschaft widerspiegeln aus der Bearbeitungszusammenfassung entbehrt jeder Grundlage. Ich empfinde das als eine gehörige Anmaßung! Vielleicht hat es noch nicht jeder gecheckt. Aber anders als in vielen anderen Wikis sind hier mittlerweile eine gewisse Anzahl von Erwachsenen beteiligt, und ich finde entsprechend sollte man sich hier auch gebahren. : Eben weil solch allgemeine Entscheidungen in MA weitreichende Folgen haben und nicht alle zwei Monate diskutiert werden wollen/sollen/können, muss es eben sachlich und gründlich diskutiert werden. Und auch wenn es dem einen oder anderen zu lange dauert: es braucht eben seine Zeit. : @PhoenixClaw: beachte doch bitte deine Einrückungsebene, du hast jene mit 4 Doppelpunkten. Du beschwerst dich, dass Diskussionen in andere Richtungen getrieben werden, fragst aber hier nach einem Warum für ganz andere Angelegenheiten. Diese Fragen gehören indes auf die jeweiliges Diskussion zum Thema. Und bei allem Respekt: Wenn du der Meinung sein solltest, dass wir uns hier alle nur aus reiner Langeweile aufhalten, weil wir mit unseren 24 Stunden am Tag nicht wissen wohin, irrst du dich gewaltig. Ich für meinen Teil verwende auch einen gehörigen Teil meiner Freizeit hierfür, weil es mir wichtig ist. Du bist gewiss nicht die einzige, die auch anderweitig im RL so einiges zu tun hat. Niemand ist verpflichtet, Zeit für die MA aufzuwenden - ich nicht und du nicht. Eben deswegen dauern die Dinge ihre Zeit. Man muss halt auch mal damit rechnen, dass mancher erst nach einer Woche antworten kann. Wer diese Geduld nicht hat, der möge es lassen. -- 09:07, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) In eine Richtung, die mehr Aufwand und Chaos verursacht...Wir haben uns verrannt. Und zwar komplett....Aber ich sehe, dass wir dem eigentlichen Kern des Themas nicht mehr folgen....Seitdem diese Diskussion in eine falsche Richtung geht...Verzerrt die Ursprünge dieses Themas weiter. Siehst du, und genau deswegen fällt es mir schwer, dich bei dieser Sache ernst zu nehmen. Nur, weil einige Sachen nicht so laufen, wie du sie gerne hättest, sind alle anderen automatisch gleich falsch. (Auf diese unsinnige Polemik von wegen "konservativ" und "liberal" gehe ich erst gar nicht ein). Dabei wirfst du einige Dinge auf, die durchaus noch Diskussionswürdig wären. Das Problem ist nur, du Argumentierst nicht. Du hast einfach recht, und jeder, der nicht deiner Meinung ist, will nur das Wiki zerstören. Warum die Arbeit mit dem Verschieben der Mehrteiler? Reichen dort nicht Weiterleitungen? Warum wurde ein Thema, welches nur darum ging fehlerhafte, sprich falsch geschriebene, Titel zu korrigieren; in diese Richtung getrieben? Aber genau dies ist doch der Punkt: Die römischen Zahlen bei den Mehrteilern waren Fehlschreibungen. Und zwar welche, die einige von uns sehr stören. Du hast bisher auch nie gesagt, wieso du willst, dass wir daran festhalten. Du beharrst nur immer wieder auf dem Standpunkt Haben wir schon immer so gemacht, bleibt jetzt so (wie war das nochmal mit dem Konservativen?) Warum die Änderung der Serientitel, wenn sich diese im deutsprachigen Bereich bereits eingebürgert haben? Das Thema wurde auf Diskussion:Star Trek: The Original Series#Kurze Frage zu den Serientiteln besprochen. Dort wurde auch bereits kurz die Frage aufgeworfen, welche Titel in Deutschland tatsächlich verbreiteter sind. Und wie bei den Mehrteilern ist es noch nicht beendet. Du bist daher herzlich eingeladen, dort deine Meinung kund zu tun. Ich bin mir sicher, es gäbe eine Menge gute Gründe, die dafür sprächen... nur leider kommen von dir keine. Warum die Bindestriche in den Filmtiteln? Ich sehe da keine auf den Covern. Ich sehe auf den Covern (oder den Titelkarten) auch keine Doppelpunkte, so gesehen ist das Argument leider gegenstandslos. Ungeachtet dieses Punktes, stimme ich dir in der Sache jedoch durchaus zu. Zu einer Mehrheitsentscheidung gehört halt auch, dass wir uns nicht unnötig vom Rest des Internets abkoppeln sollten. Aber wie mehrfach gesagt, die Diskussionen sind noch offen. Du indessen tust ständig so, als wäre das alles hier bereits ein Gottesurteil. Warum das Zitatsetzen einiger Titel, wenn es sich dabei um den übernommenen englischen Originaltitel handelt? Auch hier stimme ich dir zu. Aber wie meh... ich wiederhole mich. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:41, 23. Apr. 2016 (UTC) :So, jetzt wo wir einen der größten Streitpunkte beigelegt haben die Frage: Wie siehts aus? Die Liste mit der Übersicht der zu verschiebenden Episoden scheint in meinen Augen vollständig, weitere Unterdiskussionen laufen nicht mehr (aktiv) und bis auf ein oder zwei Ausnahmen (z.B. Das Geheimnis der Stasis-Box) scheint alles bereits festgelegt und überwiegend sogar kanonisch belegt zu sein. Wann jagen wir die Bots los? -- 05:57, 9. Mai 2016 (UTC) Ich will nochmal kurz zusammenfassen, was bei der Verschiebung einer Episode zu tun ist: # Die Episode selbst verschieben # In der Episodensidebar der Episode den Wert für Titel anpassen # Episodentitel im Modul:Episoden anpassen # Alle Links im Namensraum Artikel und Datei, die auf die Episode zeigen, anpassen (Job für Bot) # Interwiki-Link aus der MA/en-Episode auf die MA/de anpassen # Episodenlinks in der Screencap-Vorlage bei Bildern aus der Episode anpassen (Job für Bot) # Bilder-Kategorie für den neuen Episodentitel anlegen und die alte Bilder-Kategorie löschen # In der Episodensidebar der Episode den Link zur Bilder-Kaetegorie anpassen # Ggf. den Interwiki-Link auf der Bilder-Kategorie der MA/en auf die MA/de anpassen # Weiterleitungen von alternativen Titeln aus auf den neuen Episodentitel anlegen. # Noch mehr? Das sollte alles getan werden, wenn man die Episode verschiebt. Im Prinzip kann das ja jeder machen, der die nötigen Rechte hat. Für die BotJobs einfach Notiz an mich bitte. Grüße -- 12:32, 10. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Mal sehen... Das verschieben der Artikel und gleichzeitige Anpassen der Inbox-Titel dürfte relativ schnell gehen. Wegen der bereits bestehenden Weiterleitungen dürfte es einige Probleme geben, da diese zuerst gelöscht werden müssen, bevor man eine Verschiebung auf den Seitennamen anlegen kann (ist jedenfalls mein Stand der Dinge). :Das Löschen muss von euch Admins übernommen werden, das Verschieben kann jeder angemeldeter User machen. Durch das Verschieben wird gleich eine Weiterleitung auf den alten Titel erstellt, also ist das auch erledigt. Nach oder vor dem Verschieben kann der Name angepasst werden. Geht also praktisch nebenbei (und dient event. als Hilfe/Erinnerung, sollte man das vergessen haben). :Wenn ich Zeit hab kann ich das machen. Zusätzlich mit ein paar helfenden Händen dürften wir das eigentliche Verschieben schnell über den Tisch gebracht haben. Danach gibt es nur noch die Feinheiten mit Interwiki und Kat, und das ist dann das unangenehme Zeug. Wie gesagt: Wenn ich Zeit hab bin ich sofort dabei. -- 13:23, 10. Mai 2016 (UTC) Interwiki-Link aus der MA/en-Episode auf die MA/de anpassen Sowie natürlich aus sämtlichen anderen Sprachversionen ebenfalls. Das dürfte wohl ebenfalls ein Job für den Bot sein. In der Episodensidebar der Episode den Link zur Bilder-Kaetegorie anpassen Müsste automatisch geschehen, wenn man den Titel in der Sidebar ändert. Weiterleitungen von alternativen Titeln aus auf den neuen Episodentitel anlegen. Sofern du nur meinst, die bereits bestehenden Weiterleitungen auf den neuen Namen zu ändern, um doppelte Weiterleitungen zu verhindern, kann dies ebenfalls leicht von einem Bot erledigt werden. Wenn es darum geht, völlig neue Weiterleitungen anzulegen, ist dies zumindest eine Arbeit die nicht sofort erlefit werden muss. Noch mehr? Shishma hatte hier schonmal einige Punkte gesammelt. Ich glaube aber, du hast alles. Wegen der bereits bestehenden Weiterleitungen dürfte es einige Probleme geben, da diese zuerst gelöscht werden müssen, bevor man eine Verschiebung auf den Seitennamen anlegen kann (ist jedenfalls mein Stand der Dinge). Admins können Weiterleitungen beim Verschieben automatisch überschreiben. Da wie gesagt das ändern der Links danach größtenteils von Bots erledigt werden kann, dürfte sich die eigentliche Arbeit mit etwas Glück auf ca. eine halbe Stunde beschränken. Aber trotzdem danke für dein Hilfsangebot. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 13:43, 10. Mai 2016 (UTC) In der Episodensidebar der Episode den Link zur Bilder-Kaetegorie anpassen Müsste automatisch geschehen, wenn man den Titel in der Sidebar ändert. Korrekt. Ist gestrichen. -- 18:55, 10. Mai 2016 (UTC) :Also heißt es doch: "Release the Bots!" Das heißt, ihr müsst nur noch eure englischen Kollegen Bescheid sagen, dass sie das selbe wegen der Interwikis noch machen müssen. Coolio. -- 05:41, 11. Mai 2016 (UTC) Unterpunkt Anführungszeichen :::ich möchte unterscheiden zwischen dem Titel und dem Typografischen Stil in dem er geschrieben ist. Zum Beispiel sind Episodentitel in TNG alle großgeschrieben. DER RECHTMÄSSIGE ERBE zum Beispiel. Vermutlich hat die verwendete Schriftart kein Großes SZ bzw. die Existenz eines solchen ist vielen ohnehin unbekannt. Daher hat es sich etabliert im Versalsatz das ß durch SS zu ersetzen. Trotzdem führen wir den Artikel unter Der rechtmäßige Erbe: wir haben Text an unseren Stil angepasst. Die Großschreibung entfernt und das SS gegen ein ß getauscht. :::genauso verhält es sich meiner Meinung nach mit dem Anführungszeichen. Das im deutschen Sprachraum unter Buchdruckern etablierte „“ wurde im 19. Jahrhundert durch das "" verdrängt, welches eigentlich eine andere Bedeutung hat, aber, im Gegensatz zu „“ auf dem Typewriter verfügbar war. :::Am Ende ist es eine Stilfrage welches der zur Verfügung stehenden Zeichen man nutzt. Hauptsache man ist konsistent. Ich Persönlich bevorzuge »«. Wenn in Episoden " Anführungszeichen verwendet werden, dann möglicherweise "" weil kein anderes zur Verfügung steht, die Übersetzer sich nicht um typografische Schönheit kümmern oder weil es eben ihr Stil ist, diese Variante zu benutzen. :::Wir wissen es nicht, aber wir sollten den Stil dem unseren anpassen. -- 18:45, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Ich persönlich bin für "", aus folgenden Gründen: # Sie heben sich von den Anführungszeichen ab, in denen die Episodentitel stehen. # Sie lassen sich leichter eintippen. # Sie sind diejenigen Anführungszeichen, die auch für die Titelkarte verwendet wurden. # Richtiger wären „“, dieses Argument steht für uns bei der Wahl der Titel jedoch nicht an vorderer Stelle, man bedenke all die Deppenleerzeichen in den Titel. Tjoar. Und ihr? -- 18:51, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) : Sie heben sich von den Anführungszeichen ab, in denen die Episodentitel stehen. Wo stehen die in Anführungszeichen? Sie lassen sich leichter eintippen. Das stimmt natürlich, wir könnten auch die Artikel mit "" speichern und „“ über einbinden. sind die Anführungszeichen ohnehin egal. Finde ich eigentlich keine schlechte Idee-- 19:13, 4. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Prima. Machen wirs so? -- 09:10, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) ::Bin dafür (Einbindung über ). --Fizzbin-Junkie 11:03, 17. Apr. 2016 (UTC) Unterpunkt ß'' vs. ''ss Es wurde bereits Ein missglücktes Manöver verschoben, Bewußtseinsverlust steht noch aus. Wenn wir ß zu ss korrigieren, sollten dann nicht auch folgende Episoden verschoben werden: * Verrat, Glaube und gewaltiger Fluß * Freies Schußfeld * Bis daß der Tod uns scheide * Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil I und Das, was du zurückläßt, Teil II -- 20:57, 14. Jun. 2016 (UTC) :Ich dachte, wir laszen die so wegen der damaligen Rechtschreibung 21:00, 14. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Das war auch mein Kenntnisstand. Wurde das echt geändert? Äh... Oh ja. Tatsächlich. Ähm. Nein, die Episodentitel werden so geschrieben, wie es zur gültigen Rechtschreibung bei Erstaustrahlung üblich war. Irgendwie so haben wir das formuliert, oder? -- 21:14, 14. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Warum habe ich dann Ein mißglücktes Manöver → Ein missglücktes Manöver verschoben? So ging es aus der Tabelle hervor. -- 12:59, 15. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Der Unterpunkt in der Diskussion oben ist wohl bei der Tabellenerstellung untergegangen oder wurde nach der Klärung nicht mehr geändert. -- 13:10, 15. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Liste der Episoden TNG *Nocheinmal Q zu Noch einmal Q (Titelkarte) - Ältere Titelkarte aufgetaucht, Diskussion: Diskussion:Nocheinmal_Q#Deutscher_Titel *Déjà Vu zu Deja Vu oder Deja vu (Titelkarte) - Das Phänomen schreibt sich zwar Déjà-vu mit Akzenten (und Bindestrich), der Episodentitel aber offenbar ohne. Außerdem verstehe ich nicht ganz, wieso wir vu groß schreiben. *Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“ zu Der Fall "Utopia Planitia" (Titelkarte) - Falsche Anführungszeichen *Planet Angel One zu Angel One, Diskussion: Diskussion:Planet Angel One#Episodentitel (?) *Hotel Royale zu Hotel Royal, Diskussion: Diskussion:Hotel Royale (Episode)#Episodentitel (geklärt) *Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“ zu Der Fall "Utopia Planitia", hier wegen der angezeigten Art der Anführungszeichen *Ein mißglücktes Manöver zu Ein missglücktes Manöver (das vllt nur wegen der Großschreibung, nach heutiger Rechtschreibung jedoch richtig) *Der Barzanhandel nach Der Bazanhandel (älteste Titeleinblendung, die wir haben) *Die oberste Direktive zu Die oberste Direktrive, Diskussion: Diskussion:Die_oberste_Direktive#Falsch_geschriebener_Titel *Der große Abschied zu Der große Abschied (Episode) um Platz zu machen für Der große Abschied (Holoroman) DS9 *Der Fall „Dax“ zu Der Fall "Dax" (Titelkarte) - Falsche Anführungszeichen * oder "Babel" (Originaltitel => Übernommen) VOY *Zeitschiff „Relativity“ zu Zeitschiff "Relativity" (Titelkarte) - Falsche Anführungszeichen *Die Verdopplung nach Die Verdoppelung, Diskussion: Diskussion:Die Verdopplung#Episodentitel. *Bewußtseinsverlust nach Bewusstseinsverlust * oder "Nemesis" (Originaltitel => Übernommen) *Die Omega Direktive nach Die Omega-Direktive (verschoben) * nach Renaissancemensch, Titelkarte *Friendship One oder Friendschip One? In Diskussion ENT und werden in Anführungszeichen eingeblendet. (geklärt) Fazit Ich weiß nicht, ob es anderen vielleicht auch so geht. Ich möchte gerne eine Liste haben, die mir klipp und klar sagt, welche Episoden verschoben werden sollen und wohin. Dann mache ich mich auch gerne an die Arbeit. Ich möchte hier nicht einfach nur einen neuen Schauplatz zum Diskutieren aufmachen, das bitte an anderer Stelle. Nur ist die anfängliche Hyste... Euphorie ja jetzt ist entschiedene Passivität um geschlagen und nach der ganzen Anstrengung soll es ja auch einen Sinn gehabt haben. Die oben stehende Liste ist nicht auf dem Stand der aktuellen Richtlinie, da ja noch Die oberste Direktive zu Die oberste Direktrive aufgeführt ist. Danke! -- 12:10, 27. Mai 2016 (UTC) : Dein Post ist wohl tatsächlich an mir vorbeigegangen. : Es stimmt, dass die Liste oben alles andere als aktuell ist (besonders, da es in der Zwischenzeit eine Regeländerung gab, wonach bei Rechtschreibfehlern die Titelkarte nicht mehr die letzte Weisheit ist. Daher viellen Dank für den Versuch, sie zu überarbeiten. :Jedoch haben wir eine solch aktualisierte Liste bereits. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 15:15, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Wenn ich die Tabelle richtig verstehe, dann sollen also die Episoden, bei denen etwas in der Spalte "verschieben ???" steht, dorthin verschoben werden? Die drei Fragezeichen hätten mich nicht auf die Idee gebracht, dass diese Angaben für einen endgültigen Entschluss stehen. -- 15:57, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Die Seriennamen werden aber ausgelassen (mein letzter Stand). -- 17:48, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) OK, danke für die Erläuterungen. Ich habe die Liste unten dann mal aus der Tabelle heraus auf den letzten Stand gebracht. Ich werde mich dann daran machen und die nach und nach abarbeiten. Das wird aber nichts über Nacht, bitte habt ein wenig Geduld ^^ Abgeschlossene Verschiebungen werde ich hier mit einem kennzeichnen. -- 22:20, 6. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Können wir über Déjà vu nochmal diskutieren? Ich hab inzwischen rausgefunden, dass der Schriftfont keine Akzente zulässt.--Phoenixclaw (Diskussion) 06:06, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Was fürn Schriftfont? -- 13:07, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Der, der für die Titeleinblendungen verwendet wird. Er unterstützt die `´ hier nicht... -- 17:33, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Was für Titeleinblendungen? Sorry, ich steh grad voll aufm Schlauch. -- 20:33, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Das sind die Einblendungen, nach denen wir die Titel festlegen? Um deren Schreibweise es hier geht? Die GROßBUCHSTABEN des Schriftfont unterstützen keine Akzentzeichen, weil sie längengebunden sind. Alles was über die einheitliche Länge hinausgeht (die Akzente) wird gekappt. -- 20:46, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) OK, ich denke ich verstehe. Dann bring das doch auf Diskussion:Déjà Vu nochmal zur Sprache. -- 20:56, 10. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Ich werden die Diskussion starten, wenn die anderen Episoden verschoben sind und dann irgendjemand rumschreit, das die noch fehlt. -- 08:35, 11. Jun. 2016 (UTC) : Nee, Phoenix, so läuft das nicht. Was du da machst ist Kindergarten. : Entweder bist du der Meinung, es gibt in diesem Punkt noch Redebearf, dann starte auch die entsprechende Diskussion um es zu klären. : Oder es gibt keinen Redebedarf, dann wird der Artikel wie besprochen verschoben. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:17, 11. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ich gebe Tribble-Freund recht, wenn du da Bedarf hast und Unstimmigkeiten siehst, dann sprich es bitte gleich an. Ferner war es hier bis vor kurzem sehr unüblich herumzuschreien. Und wenn du das Thema schon anreißt, sind es ganz klar nicht nur und kaum immer nur die anderen, die hier rumschreien. -- 12:29, 11. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ::Return Leute. Ich starte die Diskussion. -- 18:15, 11. Jun. 2016 (UTC) TOS * Kodos der Henker → Kodos, der Henker * Ein Planet genannt Erde → Ein Planet, genannt Erde * Spock's Gehirn → Spocks Gehirn TAS * Das Lorelei Signal → Das Lorelei-Signal TNG * Der große Abschied → Der große Abschied (Episode) (um Platz zu machen für Der große Abschied (Holoroman)) * Die Iconia Sonden → Die Iconia-Sonden * Nocheinmal Q → Noch einmal Q *Déjà Vu → Deja vu – steht Diskussion aus * Ein mißglücktes Manöver → Ein missglücktes Manöver * Data's Hypothese → Datas Hypothese * Das Pegasus Projekt → Das Pegasus-Projekt * Der Fall „Utopia Planitia“ → Der Fall "Utopia Planitia", hier wegen der angezeigten Art der Anführungszeichen DS9 * Die Khon-Ma → Die Kohn-Ma * Der Fall „Dax“ → Der Fall "Dax" - Falsche Anführungszeichen * Dr. Bashirs’ Geheimnis → Dr. Bashirs Geheimnis VOY *Bewußtseinsverlust → Bewusstseinsverlust * Die Verdopplung → Die Verdoppelung * Zeitschiff „Relativity“ → Zeitschiff "Relativity" - Falsche Anführungszeichen * Renaissance Mensch → Renaissancemensch